


【秀润/上野公园】vampire

by yukinesnow



Category: Produce 101 Japan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22285333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukinesnow/pseuds/yukinesnow
Kudos: 4





	【秀润/上野公园】vampire

午夜时分，浦野秀太睡过了地下铁的终点站。  
暴雨的深夜，车门上小窗的视野是两张扑克牌大小。车厢里早已空无一人，他由于头撞到墙壁而醒来——门在那时候恰巧徐徐向两边打开，他早该意识到有什么不对劲。  
头昏昏沉沉。这里是哪？头上的指示牌还亮着，红红绿绿的线路交错穿插。迷宫一样，手机也没电了，只能不停地向前再向前。下了扶梯又走过台阶，浦野觉得自己仿佛是在深入地心：这个终点站可能在世界末端，没有向上只有向下，沉入再也无法继续堕落的地方，永远地堕落下去。  
然而他一向不擅长为没有理据的事情发愁。直到穿过最后一截曲折离奇的通道，眼前单调的景象色调骤然一转。  
金碧辉煌。任何人都认同的第一印象。眼下的世界虽处地下可是万分开阔，像是往四面八方都能延伸的大型巴洛克风格音乐厅。渐渐走近大厅深处，管弦乐的厚重音调流淌在空间里，浦野才身知自己误入的应当不是寻常地界。身着华服的男女，流连于这个地下的集会场所之中——这些人皆细薄如纸，尖牙锋利，面庞白得透明，眼神追随着他的眼神像在怀疑他就是今晚的夜宵。  
浦野不禁打了个寒颤，手心已出了冷汗，在大衣口袋里转动手上的廉价银戒指，想着危急时候这是不是能救自己一命。还好目前不算太显眼，他瘦弱的小身板和灰色帽衫，得以让自己掩藏在黑压压的人群中而不当场现形，名副其实辛德瑞拉的灰男孩。于是帽檐再度压低几分，他咬住嘴唇，努力寻找出口。  
十二点的钟声响起。人群开始骚动，浦野躲到黑暗角落观察。手工古董小提琴，鸵鸟毛羽帽子，珍稀花材所制的香水——一件件展品被抬上台去，随着主持人的介绍，台下竞价的先生小姐纷纷举牌，其出手之阔让作为所谓人类见过世面的浦野都不可想象。但说白了还是寻常之物而已，浦野总想找个机会离开这座无止境的地下城，然而即使在蒙尘的水晶吊灯昏暗光芒之下，他也无处可逃。  
是下一件展品勾住了他的心。紧绷绷地。  
——被推出来的是一个四面玻璃打造而成的笼子，满身伤痕中闪烁着一双曜石般浑圆光亮的眼睛。在其他人眼里不过是金丝雀般供玩赏之用的性奴隶，浦野却一下就对视上了那眼神。隐藏哀求地直直盯着。  
是上原润。  
与自己的青梅竹马时隔多年再会，没想到竟是在如此境遇之下，浦野必须用劲狠狠拧自己一把才确认没处在梦境之中。面前的上原胸前两粒乳夹中间连着明晃晃一条线，身上青红鞭痕左一条右一条。嘴唇是肿的，微微张开着，是像要跟他说什么也未可知。他全身都在抖，下身翘起的部分暴露在空气中，可怜兮兮地吐着前液，没有人照料。  
出价时间。竞拍上原的价格一轮比一轮高，上原看着台下每个未来可能的主人，脸上浮现出的都只有恐惧：他再一次看向浦野。但浦野也帮不了他什么，于是他逃避着。  
在目光移开后浦野骤然察觉到头顶传来细微的响动。上天是在帮他——他意识到，暴雨冲得楼上的地铁站可能进水了。但愿这里是豆腐渣工程的一部分，天雷滚滚冲垮本不存在的地方吧。浦野在心中祈祷，看见周边大家纷纷逃生趁乱奔走上台，拉起上原就跑。  
脸的距离只剩不到十公分的时候，上原才意识到：这不是梦一场。浦野秀太正在紧紧地拽着他跑。仿佛小时候玩捉迷藏一样，他还是那么值得依赖，要把自己带去一个安心的地方。  
此刻上原能感觉到自己的声音又小又抖，脸比牵着的手更烫。不知跑了有多远的距离双腿早已酸胀，变成被水浸得酥软的格力高饼干条。但说实话，回想起那一夜，上原真希望浦野永远不要停下——就这样一直跑下去吧，跑到天涯海角都好。  
浦野最终选择停止在高速公路入口处的一块大草地上，四周环绕着可起一定遮蔽作用的防风林。两人面对着画了白色箭头的巨大绿牌席地坐下，而后久久地沉默不语，只是口中不住地喘着气：事到如今倒也没什么不好意思的了。上原主动靠近，打破了深夜时分的缄默：一个颤抖的、绵长、去除隔阂的吻。也许是体质原因，他的唇相当的凉，浦野觉得是一种冰盒里刚冻起薄薄一层外壳的脆弱感觉；悠着劲儿把冰壳咬碎，融化的一点淡水转眼间就被口腔温度捂热，消耗殆尽，简直越吃越渴。当然此中所蕴含的情欲意味并没有想象之中的旺盛，他们不过是在漫长的时间跨度中太过渴望彼此，以至都疏于留意这不过是第一次而已。  
浦野脸上浮现出心疼的神色，右手抚上上原的侧脸，用手心的细腻温热去蹭那被寒风皴裂的脸颊，磨得上原心中痒痒的。本以为他要更进一步的时候，另一只手却指向了天空，少年时代的眼眸，初夏时节的表情再一次回到这个长大之后的冬夜：  
他们从来没在一起看过星星，但今天就实现了。  
真的是这样，好像。上原抬头跟随浦野的指尖，夜空一片澄澈与明净。雾霾啊光污染啊工业时代啊似乎都从未在人类历史之中现过身，星辰像回到远古时期那般明灭可见，无论亮度大小都肆意地展现着自己的身姿。此时此刻倾倒的蓝黑墨水正越过城市的边缘，将山冈、公路和笼罩于同一片天空下的他们统一地上了色，不论是谁都无差别地沐浴在这美丽星辉的恩泽之中。北半球的漫长冬夜安宁祥和，凛冽的寒风吹来些许不肯干枯的淡淡秋草气息，仰望天空一段时间之后，倏然觉得可能明天也会有降水的概率也说不定。  
而他们就在这里。明天到底会不会来与今天无关，两人只迫切地希望属于现在的时间能够长一些，再长一些，虽然过于顺利过于美好的感情也会叫人感到害怕——害怕这一时的拥有是短暂的，害怕未来长久的痛苦会因眼前短暂的拥有而来。  
但那无论如何也是以后的事情了，上原气息稳定下来的第一件事就是扑倒了浦野秀太，口中小声嘟囔抱歉，太饿了真的太饿了，转头就按着他脖颈一口咬上去，体温冰冷。第一次的浦野体会到被吸血真的好痛，何况自己还这么瘦大概不能满足他的需要。然而揉着上原发间埋入胸口的这一幕确实让他快硬起来，离开后留下两个小孔。是被吸虚了吗？他感觉自己喉咙里都一股血腥味，即使上原在这之后并没有跟他再度接吻。  
也许是吊桥效应。上原迫切地寻求着浦野，他颤抖着说好想要。乳尖因长期被压迫着充血而翘起，单薄的衣料下透得一清二楚。摸到浦野的手，拉过他的手抚慰自己的时候声音已经带上哭腔。浦野能猜到他也许是被下了什么药，必须得自己帮他一下才是。  
他想要像灯罩一样容纳浦野的亮度，形成一个光明的圆。


End file.
